Shrunk Chronicles: YahiroxMegumi
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: What would happen if Megumi got turned into a six-year old girl and Yahiro had to take care of her? Then, what would happen if she got her hands on something she really wasn't supposed to and started asking questions? "Yahiro-nii-san... what's a kiss?"


MBP: Okay, it's been a while since I've done an SA oneshot thingy... so... here! There might be more of this kind of stuff if you like this, so tell me if you do so I don't lose all hope and quit this before it has a chance to live!

Rini: Hope you enjoy!

Kio: MBP owns nothing!

* * *

**_Shrunk Chronicles: YahiroxMegumi_**

"Yahiro-nii-san... what's a kiss?" A little girl that looked extremely like Megumi tugged on Yahiro and looked up at him innocently, no sketchbook anywhere near her.

"Uh..." Yahiro looked away from the girl, blushing slightly at her question. "Well... a kiss is something you do with someone you love..."

"Only with someone you love?" The girl cocked her head to the side, smiling sweetly. "But how do you do it?"

Yahiro's blush grew darker, something he didn't notice as he tried to figure out something to say. "Well... um... it's... you... uh... you touch your lips to someone..."

The girl's eyes looked confused as she looked at him. "Do you love me, Yahiro-nii-san?"

"Huh? W-what?"

"Because you never kiss me!" The little girl said, tears rising quickly in her eyes.

"I... do love you..." Yahiro said quietly, stopping the rapidly rising tears.

"Yay! Then..." She shuffled her feet shyly. "Then will Yahiro-nii-san kiss me?

_Oh crap!_

~~()~~()~~()~~

_**To explain...**_

Yahiro and Sakura had joined the SA like they normally do, after school hours, and found Hikari and Kei in the midst of one of their many contests. The only thing they got was that whoever built the most impressive machine made the other their personal slave for a week.

Aoi was watching over the proceedings while Alisa talked about cake with Akira. The idiot glutton Tadashi was eating everything, something Akira didn't notice with pleasure. Yahiro let his eyes fall past Sakura acting like the general leech to Jun, and ignored the way Ryuu fell over Finn and landed on the female Yamamoto twin.

Megumi blushed deeply, avoiding Yahiro's eyes as he sat next to her. **'Hello Yahiro...'** Yahiro grunted in response and otherwise ignored her.

Hikari's loud shout of excitement caught everyone's attention. "Guys, I finished!" Yahiro glanced at her invention, which frankly, looked like a pile of junk.

"Err... what is it?" Yahiro heard Finn ask, hesitant to speak her doubts about the invention.

"It lets you see the future and see the ones you love!" All the girls in the greenhouse stood as one and dashed to the machine in less than ten seconds.

"I want to use it first!" Alisa shouted out loud amidst the other shouting and pressing of buttons.

"Um... Hikari, there's smoke..." Ryuu warned, while Yahiro watched, completely bored. At least, completely bored until the machine exploded.

"Hikari!"

"Finn!"

"Miss Alisa!"

"Akira!"

"Sakura!"

All the names but one, which was noticed, were shouted at once, and the boys all ran towards the giant smoke cloud that had formed. Once it cleared, they all just stared.

Looking up at all of them were six little girls. Of course, Finn thought she was a boy still, but they all knew she wasn't.

"Hi!" From the pink hair, they could tell this was Sakura. Yahiro ignored her immediate reaction to Jun and searched for a brown-haired little girl. He found her.

She was sitting on the ground, looking around sadly. "Where's Ryuu-nii-san?"

Yahiro's eyes bugged out of his head. She spoke! And nothing exploded!

"Right... forgot she spoke until she was seven..." Ryuu muttered, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I want Ryuu-nii-san!" Megumi pouted, and Yahiro had to fight back a chuckle. She was exactly the same when she wanted something.

"Aah! Finn, no! Stop pulling Akira's hair!" Yahiro looked over to see Tadashi fighting with miniature Finn while a small Akira sobbed behind him.

"Miss Alisa, don't climb into the bear cage!"

"Sakura, please, let go!"

"Ryuu-nii-san, where are you?"

"Waaah!"

"I want to go back to my country!"

Yahiro watched as the SA tried to deal with the complete and utter chaos that was going on. In fact, it was very entertaining to watch them fight, coerce, and plead with the young girls. Young girls that were now six years old with no memories past that age. Of course, then he found a pouting Megumi placed into his arms.

"Please, just take care of her tonight," Ryuu said, wincing as Finn punched and kicked him, trying to get away.

Yahiro glared at him, but to avoid the annoyance of getting Sakura as well, wisely left the room with Megumi in tow.

(to the Saiga's)

Megumi sat in the Saiga's guest bedroom, looking around curiously. "Is Ryuu-nii-san here?"

Yahiro frowned, uncharacteristically annoyed at how much she wanted Ryuu around. "No."

"What's your name then?" Megumi asked, eyes wide open and bright.

"Yahiro Saiga," Yahiro said, opening the bag of clothes he'd ordered a servant to get. "Try these on."

Megumi did obediently, and Yahiro sighed to himself. He'd already determined she wasn't trying to protect her voice yet, but it was irritating how much she kept talking.

"Yahiro-nii-san? Are you okay?" Megumi tugged on his arm, wearing a light pink floral dress and sandals. She'd left her hair down, looking like a fairy from one of the stories she was so obsessed with.

"I'm fine." Megumi frowned, looking sad at his answers. "What?"

"You sound mad..." Megumi looked at the floor, shuffling her feet nervously. "Do you not like Megumi?"

"I don't not like you..." Yahiro wasn't sure what sense that made, but apparently it made sense to the girl, because she jumped forward and hugged him.

"Yay! Megumi's happy!" Megumi held on to him tightly, and Yahiro blushed for some reason unknown to him.

"H-hey, what's up with the third person?" Yahiro said, trying to loosen the girl's grip.

"Sorry... when I get excited that happens..." Megumi said, smiling still as she let go.

Yahiro watched the girl, wondering how it was the same quiet girl that he would go see at the greenhouse everyday. Wondering how exactly it was the same girl who had captured his heart. "I have to do some work... just... uh... read or something..."

"Okay!" Yahiro heard her last cheerful call before she started rummaging through the bookshelves in the room. He sat down in his office, looking for a possible cure for what had happened. Normally he'd examine the actual cause, but that had blown up, and Hikari was still a child with no memories of what had happened, so that was a lost cause.

He had looked for about half an hour when...

"Yahiro-nii-san!" Yahiro sighed and headed towards the guest room.

"What?" He found a bright red Megumi staring at some book she must have found. "Do you need help with a word or something?"

"How does a guy enter a girl's body? All it says is that they're naked and he slammed into her and she cried out in pleasure and..." Yahiro's face changed immediately and he took the book from her, reading the passage, his own face turning red.

"Uh... well... it's... um... you should ask Ryuu when you see him next!"

"But Ryuu-nii-san's not big like you!" Megumi protested, taking the book back and flipping back a few pages. "Oh, and what's it mean to make love?"

Believe it or not, Yahiro's face got even more red as she started talking about the book. _Who in the world is this girl and what did she do to Megumi?_

"I think that's enough reading now!" Yahiro shoved the book as high as was humanly possible and turned on the TV. "Well, I'll be in my office..." _Trying to forget you ever asked me anything!_

"Wait Yahiro-nii-san! Just one more!" Yahiro tried to ignore her, only to have her grab his arm and ask her question anyways.

"Yahiro-nii-san... what's a kiss?"

_**End Explanation.**_

~~()~~()~~()~~

Yahiro stared at the girl, wondering yet again what happened to the girl he loved. Obviously something happened to make her the silent singer she was, and not this talkative, naive, innocent young girl.

Now that he thought about it, she wasn't that different... except that she was talking and asking him to kiss her. She was still the same girl he'd fallen in love with and never told, the same girl who had healed his broken heart and taken it in the process.

"Yahiro-nii-san?" Megumi looked at him, that same pure innocence glowing in her eyes.

"A kiss Megumi-chan?" Megumi nodded enthusiastically, not as shy as she would have been if she'd known what it meant. Yahiro bent slowly and kissed her cheek gently, smiling at her.

Megumi pouted though. "That's not what they did in the book when they kissed! They kissed on the lips!"

Yahiro sighed and messed up her hair. "Let's make a deal... when you're big, I'll kiss you on the lips, okay?"

"Promise?" Megumi asked. Yahiro nodded to her. "Pinky promise?" She held her pinky out to him and Yahiro took it with his own.

He let go of her and turned to go when he heard a noise of protest. One that didn't sound like a child. He turned and saw Megumi, her normal age again, and...

And completely naked!

"Um... office!"

"You promised to kiss me!" Megumi protested, remembering her time as a little kid. Yahiro hoped he wasn't blushing when he turned back around, looking anywhere but at the girl sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah... I will..." Yahiro couldn't even get the composure to smirk at her. "But why don't you get dressed first and then meet me in the office?" He escaped when Megumi turned bright red and dove for any kind of covering she could find.

Yahiro made it to the office and sighed. Why did he have to fall even more in love with her? He didn't even want to like her! But...

"I love Megumi Yamamoto..." Yahiro muttered to himself, irritated that he could only confess to it when he'd thought he'd lost her. And now he had another chance to confess to her, leading to their first kiss...

And a kiss could definitely lead to other things...

He just hoped she was fully dressed when he saw her again!

* * *

MBP: I had so much fun writing this... I actually got the idea to do a little kid thing from an uber cute Prince of Tennis fic I read, though this is really a lot different! I recommend you all read it though, it 's adorable! It's called **The Ponta, the Bear, and the Strawberry Marshmallow** by **rennomiya**!

Rini: Anyways, please review so we know whether or not to do the other pairings!

Kio: Hope you enjoyed! Jaa nee!


End file.
